


NOIR

by noirrose



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, B.A.P OT6 - Freeform, B.A.P matoki, B.A.P noir era, But Not Much, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama, F/M, Gangs, Matoki - Freeform, OT6, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Fluff, Sort Of, idk what to put here, skydive ear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirrose/pseuds/noirrose
Summary: I've known him all my life. We went to the same preschool, primary, and secondary school together. We'd play in the park on warm summer afternoons, and he'd walk me home, holding onto my little hand, swearing he'd protect me from the dangers of our little neighborhood.I knew him as Jung Daehyun, my loud best friend. That one best friend who always stole my food, but when he'd see my bottom lip quiver, quickly gave it back to me, or even went out of his way to buy me an ice cream cone. The one I went to when my parents fought, when my two brothers (I'm a triplet, the youngest too) picked on me, when school life was hard and all I wanted to do was runaway. He'd take my hand and look at me with a toothy smile, "I promise everything is going to be okay. How about a walk around town, and I'll get you an ice cream cone, yeah?" I knew him. And I loved him.I still loved him, but as time went on, I left home to study, he got involved in his father's business, and we talked less and less. When I finally came home, I realized so much had changed. Daehyun had changed.





	1. Chapter 1

I've known him all my life. We went to the same preschool, primary, and secondary school together. We'd play in the park on warm summer afternoons, and he'd walk me home, holding onto my little hand, swearing he'd protect me from the dangers of our little neighborhood.

I knew him as Jung Daehyun, my loud best friend. That one best friend who always stole my food, but when he'd see my bottom lip quiver, quickly gave it back to me, or even went out of his way to buy me an ice cream cone. The one I went to when my parents fought, when my two brothers (I'm a triplet, the youngest too) picked on me, when school life was hard and all I wanted to do was runaway. He'd take my hand and look at me with a toothy smile, "I promise everything is going to be okay. How about a walk around town, and I'll get you an ice cream cone, yeah?" I knew him. And I loved him.

I still loved him, but as time went on, I left home to study nursing, he got involved in his father's business, and we talked less and less. When I finally came home, I realized so much had changed. Daehyun had changed. He seemed more serious, his smiles more tight. His eye smile (my second favorite thing about him, the first being that cute little mole under his eye) was barely on displayed. And he spent all of his time with his friends; Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan, Yoo Youngjae, Moon Jongup, and Choi Junhong, who went by the name of Zelo. I knew them from my childhood, all of us growing up together in the same neighborhood, and knew that they all worked together (all of our father's businesses were linked in some way or another).

Yeah, we still talked, but it wasn't like it used to be. The first day I came back, my parents threw me a small get-together with my brothers and friends, and there was Daehyun, but he wasn't my Daehyun, I could tell right away something had changed. He still came to me though, and wrapped his arms around me, the embrace lasting a while. I took in his scent, a scent that only belonged to Daehyun; a musky scent, with a hint of leather and cinnamon. I didn't want to let go. Different or not, I missed his touch. I missed him.

"I missed you so much, Princess." It's been so long since I've heard that name, especially from him. It made my heart swell. Maybe he hadn't changed that much.

I looked up at him, smiling softly, " I missed you too, Oppa." I watched as a warm smile appeared on his face. He leaned down and placed his lips on my forehead, something he always did while growing up, and was always teased about by our friends.

He withdrew from the embrace and took a couple of steps back, " I don't remember you being this beautiful before you left." I blushed and ducked my head, as I heard some chuckling nearby. Looking up I saw Yoo Youngjae biting his lip, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Hyung, could you have been any less cheesy?" he said as he walked over with a smirk, then turning to me, "Hello, Soomin."

"Hello Oppa," I greeted and smiled when I saw him open his arms, waiting for me to hug him as well. Laughing, I did just that.

"I'd give you a kiss too, but then Daebutt would throw a tantrum," he said as he finished hugging me and ruffled my hair. I whined at the action, and quickly went to fix my hair, just as I heard a smack. Looking up, I saw Youngjae rubbing his head with a scowl, and Daehyun snickering. Well it's good to know that those two still held the same relationship.

"Yah, would you two stop flirting and let the rest of us greet Soomin-ie," I heard a raspy voice say. Turning I saw Kim Himchan with his infamous bunny smile (he hated it whenever any of the boys said that, but had a soft spot for me and let me say it whenever).

"Oppa!" I greeted and ran over to him with my arms wide open. Himchan grunted when I ran into him, but still hugged me back and laughed.

"It's good to know that I'm still your favorite Oppa," he said squeezing me. I giggled smiling up at him, as I heard Youngjae and Daehyun protest. "What? We all know that Soomin-ie and I have always been the best of friends," Himchan said and I nodded laughing.

"We'd tell each other everything," I said giving a thumbs up as I turn back to the others.

'So..? Girl talk?" Youngjae asked smirking.

"Well, of course," Himchan said in a falsetto. We all laughed.

"Nuna? Don't I get a hug?" I heard a whine from somewhere above me. Turning around, I was met with a chest, then looking up, I smiled.

"Junhong-ie!" I latched myself to the giant, my head coming just at his shoulders. "Christ, you've gotten taller!" I took a step back and took him in. Gone was the lanky and awkward teen that was Choi Junhong, and here was a handsome, sturdy and tall-ass young man.

"Nah, I think you just got shorter," the giant quipped. I pouted and then punched his arm. Obviously it wasn't that hard, since he giggled. The boy literally giggled.

I then turned to Moon Jongup, and saw that he was still the same. Emotionless on the outside, but filled with the weirdest facts that left you with your mouth open. "Hi, Oppa."

"Hello," he said and hugged me. Still same awkward hug. And weirdly enough that was one of the things I missed the most about him.

"So, that just leaves me with one more," I said as I turned to look for the last one of the group. A very deep-ass chuckle sounded to my left, and I smiled turning to the owner of said chuckle.

"Soomin-ah," Bang Yongguk said, and holy hell, his voice was even deeper than I last remembered (if that was even possible).

"Shit, Oppa. You really are a whale on testosterone," I said as I hugged him (He seemed thinner than I last remembered too). I felt his deep laugh rumble in his chest, making me smile. God, I missed all of my boys.

"Well now that the band's back together, why don't we all grab something to eat and catch up?" Himchan suggested. We all nodded.

"Food? I'm down," Daehyun said.

"Of course you are," Youngjae said, rolling his eyes.

"It's good to be back," I said laughing as I watched Daehyun and Youngjae partake in a slap war.

"It's good to have you back," Yongguk said walking beside me.

"Yeah it hasn't been the same without our girl around," Junhong said as he walked past us with long strides to get to the food that was set out on the table.

"How's Natasha-unnie and Yongnam-oppa?" I asked and watched as his face lit up. It always did that whenever his siblings were mentioned or his dog Tigger.

"Both Nuna and Hyung are doing well. They both had prior engagements, so they couldn't come today, but they wanted me to tell you that they missed you and will see you soon," he said as he took a plate and added a few pieces of food on it.

"'Prior engagement'? Wow fancy words," I said following his lead and taking a plate as well. He laughed an airy laugh, shaking his head.

"Yes. Just because I didn't go to college like some people, doesn't mean I don't know big words," he said following the boys to some empty seats in the living room (all of our parents had congratulated me and then the dads went to the den, while the moms went to the kitchen. My brothers were nowhere to be found).

"By 'some people', he means you," Youngjae said as I sat next to him. To that I just stuck out my tongue like the mature 22 year old that I am.

"Well that just means that she's smarter than all of us," Daehyun said through a mouth full of meat, or at least tried to say. Luckily I speak fluent Foodie Daehyun.

"Yeah right. We all know that Youngjae could easily outsmart Einstein," I said patting said boy's head.

"Thank you. At least someone acknowledges my brain," Youngjae said, smiling and nodding like a little boy who was given a golden star.

"Daehyun you better start studying. It looks like Soomin-ah likes the brainy ones," Himchan stated nonchalantly taking a sip from his drink.

To that, both Daehyun and I seemed to choke on our food at the same time. "Excuse me?" I asked in a small voice.

"Hyung. Why? Why, Hyung?" Daehyun asked putting his plate down, as if he lost his appetite, but then he took one look at his plate and picked it up once again, going back to finishing his food. He then proceeded to avoid eye contact with everyone.

I, on the other hand looked at each of them and saw that they each shared a knowing look. Did they know of my feelings for Daehyun? Himchan knew – I made the mistake of telling him once a couple of months ago over a drunken phone call– but did the others know? Did Daehyun know? Looking at the boys, I saw Jongup slowly nod with a knowing smile, then went back to eating. Dear God, that boy is scary.

"Okay, okay. Let's try catching up," Yongguk said trying to bring the attention away from us two. Whether he knew or not, Yongguk had an amazing ability to sense discomfort in someone and draw the attention away from them. I silently thanked. He gave me a small nod.

"So, Nuna... meet any guys while in college?" Junhong asked. I facepalmed. Youngjae and Yongguk groaned. Daehyun got up and went to get more food.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Months Later:

I layed on my bed, face down watching Netflix ‒ I was currently hooked on The End of the Fxxxing World. Such a good show! ‒ when my phone rang. Without taking my eyes off the computer screen, I blindly searched for my phone. When my hand finally found it, I grabbed it and answered without seeing who it was.

"Hello?" I answered, finally pausing the show.

"Hello, Princess." My heart skipped a beat, just like it always did whenever Daehyun-oppa was around.

"Oh, Oppa. Hello," I finally said back after I realized that he was waiting for me to say something.

"What are you up to? And don't tell me you're watching The End of the Fxxxing World," he said, and I could hear his smile. I stayed silent, not wanting to let him know he was right. "You are, aren't you?"

"What? No," I quickly said back, and mentally facepalmed myself at how obvious that was.

"Junhong-ie and Youngjae-ah have been watching and talking about it none stop! I was hoping not to hear about it from you," he whined. I smiled at his childish antics, rolling onto my back, resting my free hand on my stomach.

"Well, I promise I won't talk about it, but you have to watch it. It's so..." I tried to say, but was cut off.

"Fucking good? I know. I've been told." I heard some rustling on his end of the phone.

"Now, what are you doing?" I asked sitting up.

"Trying to balance this basket in one hand, my phone between my shoulder and head, and... Shit... Climb up this fucking tree outside your window," he said in between grunts. To this I quickly got up and ran to my window. Looking out, I saw Daehyun-oppa struggling to keep his balance and not plummet to his death.

"Are you serious? This is so cliche," I said once I finally opened my window. To that he glared at me.

"Just take the damn basket and help me in, or so help me God..." he said threatenly, but there was no venom in his words. I took the basket and set in on the floor next to me, then proceeded to help him in. "I swear, that was easier back when we were in high school."

"You're just getting old, Oppa... Or should I say Ahjussi," I said, but regretted it the moment it came out. My eyes widen as I saw him approach with his hands outstretched. "Oppa, don't. I'm sorry."

"I can't just forget something like that. You hurt me, Soomin-ah," he said, feigning sadness, then started chasing me around my room. Once he finally grabbed me, he locked his arms around my waist and began to tickle the life out of me.

"I bet you regret calling me that don't you?' he said while laughing. He continued his attack.

"Oppa, please stop. Yes, I'm sorry. I regret it," I said in between fits of laughter.

By the time he finally ceased his attacks, I was on the floor, laying on my back, trying to catch my breath. I hadn't noticed through the whole thing that he had ended up sitting with his legs on either side of me.

Looking up, I realized that my face was inches away from his. I could feel his breath fanning my cheeks.

"I really did miss you, jagiya," he whispered. Heat rose up my neck all the way to my ears, as his breath mingled with mine. He slowly reached out his hand, placing it on my ear and softly running his thumb on it, "The tips of your ears always turn red whenever I get this close to you. Why?" With that, I pushed him off and set out for the basket he brought. Dear God, this boy was going to be the death of me.

"Whatcha bring?" I asked, praying I didn't sound as nervous as I felt. I guess it didn't work, since I heard him chuckle behind me.

"Your favorite," he stated. He came over and took the basket from my hands placing it in the center of the room. He then went over to my closet and pulled out a black and white blanket that we always use for these impromptu picnics in my room. He laid it out on the floor, then taking his shoes off, he sat down and pat the spot next to him.

I sat down and watched as he pulled out a couple of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I snorted at this – Daehyun can't cook to save his life ‒ and continued to watch as he pulled out a wine bottle, two glasses, and a plastic container with pink macaroons.

"Himchan-hyung wasn't around to help me cook a fancy meal, sorry," he apologized, genuinely looking sad.

I smiled and shook my head, "It's fine, Oppa. It's the thought that counts." We then began to eat the sandwiches. Daehyun opened the wine bottle and served us each a glass.

"So I feel like something changed between you and I," I said. Once I said it I wished that I could take it back.

The air around us became tensed. In all honesty, I thought it was a simple statement, but obviously, Daehyun thought otherwise.

"I don't know what you mean," he said avoiding my eyes. "If by 'changed' you mean, I've gotten more handsome? Then yeah, there's been a change." He gave a nervous laugh.

"That's not what I mean, and you know it," I firmly said. I picked up the last macaroon and broke it in half, giving a piece to Daehyun, who quietly accepted it. "You seem so much more serious lately. I'm not used to it, I guess."

It took him awhile to answer. When he finally did, he looked at me, "I had to grow up. The boys and I have been under a lot pressure from our parents. We'll soon be taking over their businesses soon."

I nodded. I had heard about the power change that would happen between the men in our families. My brothers along with some of the boys' brothers are also candidates for the positions. I never knew much about it, my parents always telling how boring it'd be for me, that I should just focus on nursing. And I did, but I know for sure that there's much more about their business that they aren't telling me. And maybe that's what has Daehyun all stressed.

"Being an adult sucks," I said simply. I didn't push him anymore. I could tell that he was beginning to shut me out, something I've never seen happen before with him.

He snorted, " You can say that again." He nervously played with the sleeves of his sweater, looking around the room. "It hasn't changed at all in here."

I smiled, looking around my room. The walls were still a light pink, with fairy lights, white carpet, soft pillows and stuffed animals, a piano and books; yep, all still the same. "Well yeah. This is exactly how I left it when I left for school," I said shrugging.

"You're 22 and you room is filled with stuffed animals," Daehyun-oppa said chuckling. I blushed.

"Your point is?" I sassed.

He shook his head and then reached for something inside the basket. "This is for you," he said pulling out a small little Rilakkuma bear.

"Aww," I cooed reaching out for the bear. He handed it to me laughing. The bear was about the size of my forearm and dressed as a panda. "It's so cute!"

"I got this one, cause I know you like Rilakkuma, and you're my little panda," he told me pointing to my under eyes. I knew he was talking about my always present dark circles. I've always had them since I was little and the boys always called Panda.

I hugged the bear close to my chest, "Thank you, Oppa." I could feel his gaze on me and I looked up at him. Leaning over, I gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"Your welcome, Princess," he softly spoke, a beautiful smile gracing his face. "I know things may seem different, but I promise, I'm still the same as always."

I nodded, positioning myself next to him, our backs against the side of my bed, and my head resting on his shoulder. "I believe you, Oppa," I whispered. I really did hope he meant what he said.

"You'll soon understand everything," I heard him say as I drifted to sleep. "And the boys and I will protect everything we love. And for me, that's you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me comments, and I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

The boys and I have decided to go out tonight. We were thinking of hitting up a new restaurant, the one that Himchan's father, Mr. Kim opened. To say I was excited was an understatement. It's been so long since the boys and I have hung out like this. Ever since I came home, they've all been busy.

"Okay, Soomin-nuna. Just one more piece to make this outfit perfect," Junhong stated as he went over to my closet. I had asked him over today to catch up and he offered to help me pick my outfit for tonight. He also came with an extra set of clothes to change into.

Something that I have noticed with the boys since I've been back, is that they're always dressed so nice. Suits, dress shirts, sweaters (like the expensive looking ones), slacks, and even black ripped skinny jeans – leave to these boys to make anything look good and expensive.

The giant had changed into a oversized white dress shirt with the first two buttons undone, tucked only in the front. He had on a pair of black slacks, and a pair of black boots. He finished the look with a pair of oval shaped glasses.

"Do you even need those?" I asked, pointing to his glasses.

"No. I do need glasses, but these aren't real," the blonde answered in serious tone, then smiled. I just looked at him laughing. "Without it, my whole outfit falls apart."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Of course. You know, this is why I call you for fashion advice." He beamed at that. I then turned around to look myself in the mirror.

Thanks to the fashion titan, I was wearing a white mini dress. The dress was in a blazer design with a gold studded belt around the waist. I had on a pair of black pumps as well.

"Ah-ha! Here's the finishing piece," I heard Junhong say from somewhere inside my closet, then say, "I really do envy your closet." I giggled and watched as he walked out of my closet holding a black clutch.

"You have a pretty amazing closet too, ya know?" I said taking the bag from him.

"Oh, I know," he laughed and stood behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Hyung's gonna drool when he sees you."

"Okay. Stop. I need to know," I turned to the boy. I'm done beating around the bush. "Who of you boys know? And what do you know?" I asked placing my hands on my waist.

He chuckled crossing his arms. "We know. Oh, we know."

"Know what?" I was getting frustrated.

"Everything."

"Choi Junhong! So help me, God. I will beat you!" He just smirked.

"Hey. Are you guys ready to go?" came from the door. Turning, I saw Jongup-oppa standing with his hands casually in his pockets. He wore a dark blue silk shirt, black ripped jeans, a pair of brown boots, and a leather jacket. His blue hair was slicked back.

"Yep!" Junhong answered and ran out of my room.

I closed my eyes and huffed, "Yes." Walking out of my room with my clutch in hand, I linked my arm with Jongup's offered one.

"What was that about?" he asked me as we walked down the long white hall that led to the marble stairs.

"It's nothing," I responded. I wasn't going to have the same conversation with him as well.

Once we came to the bottom of the stairs I saw the rest of the boys. Yongguk and Himchan-oppa were by the door and looked up at us.

"Finally!" Himchan-oppa cheered. I rolled my eyes. Both him and Yongguk were wearing simple black suits without ties, and were owning the look.

"Sexy," I said as I came up to the boys. Himchan beamed, while Yongguk blushed.

"What about us?" Youngjae-oppa asked, pointing to Daehyun and himself.

Standing back, I took the pair in, ready to give them a score. Youngjae had a gray sweater over a white dress shirt, the sleeves falling past his hands, a pair of black cropped slacks with a pair of black dress shoes. I nodded at him in approval, "Nine." Youngjae fist pumped the air.

I then turned to Daehyun, and almost choked on my spit. He was wearing a white dress shirt with the first few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up, a pair of navy blue skinny slacks that came just above the ankle, and a pair of black oxfords. His hair was messily styled, fringe covering his forehead.

"I think Daehyun-hyung won," I heard Junhong say, shaking me out of my thoughts ‒ not dirty, I swear ‒ and I blushed furiously.

"I would agree," Himchan said winking at me. My face heated up even more, I was about to pass out from a heatstroke.

Daehyun looked at me and gave me a shy smile, "You look stunning, Baby Girl."

"Thank you," Junhong said before I could answer. "I worked hard on that outfit."

"Yes he did. And thank you, Oppa," I giggled quietly.

"So, are we ready to go?" Yongguk's mellow voice brought our attention to him.

"Yes," we all answered at the same time.

"Then let's go."

The trip to the restaurant went smoothly, we had to split up into two cars, Yongguk, Junhong, and Youngjae in one, and Himchan, Daehyun, Jongup, and I in the other (Now when I say 'smoothly' I mean no one came out of the car rubbing a bruise, and another fuming).

Once we got to the restaurant, we took our seats in a round booth towards the back. The establishment was more of a dark lounge, giving an expensive vibe, and although the place had only been open for a week, it was crowded,

"Son," a man came to our table and greeted Himchan.

"Hello, Father," Himchan greeted back with a bow. Mr. Kim then greeted all of us.

"Hello, Sir," we all gave a small bow.

"So what do you think of the new place?" he asked us.

"It's very beautiful. You can tell that you put a lot of work into it, Mr. Kim," I answered, the boys all nodding.

"That's a great answer, Soomin-ah," Mr. Kim smiled at me, the same smile that of his son. I bowed and quietly thanked him.

"Enjoy your meal," Mr. Kim told us, as he heard one of his employees call to him. "Oh, and Himchan, remember we need to have that talk tonight." With that he waved us goodbye and walked back to his employee.

"What talk, Hyung?" Youngjae asked. Taking a look at the menu.

"Nothing. Just Kim business," he simply answered. And with that we all turned to our menus and began to decide what we wanted to eat.

"That has to be one of the best meals I've had in my life," Junhong stated as we all left the restaurant. Everyone agreed.

"Yes. I'll definitely be back," I added, linking arms with Himchan-oppa.

"My dad would love that. He loves you," Himchan told me, shaking his head while smiling.

"Everyone loves Soomin-ie," Jongup said from my left. I looked at him and winked.

"Jongup-oppa speaks truth," I said, patting his shoulder. He gave a blank smile, but I still could see that he liked the praise.

"I call it how I see it," he stated, looking straight ahead. Some of the guys chuckled, and we kept on walking through the ever busy Seoul streets, with the nightlife starting to emerge.

"Shit," I heard Daehyun mutter somewhere to my right. I looked at him and saw that he had stopped walking and was staring in front of him. The rest of the guys stopped too, Jongup quickly standing in front of me as if to protect me.

Curious at the situation, I peeked from behind Jongup's shoulder. Doing that I was met with a group of about eight guys. Upon seeing them, I had the strange feeling of knowing them.

"Well look what we have here," one of the guys said, with the way he held himself, it was obvious that he was the ringleader.

"Really, Park? You couldn't have thought of anything more clever?" Himchan asked stepping forward with his hands in his pockets.

'Park' rolled his eyes, then seemed to be looking for something. His eyes landed on me. My vision was blocked by Jongup who re-positioned himself to block me better.

"Judging by the way she's looking so confused, I'm guessing she doesn't know of the famous Matoki," Park said shifting his weight from his left side to his right in a bored way.

Matoki? I have in fact, heard of them. They're the biggest gang in the city, and if I'm not mistaken, they have branched out into other cities. I've only heard rumors, but the Matoki are known for destroying corruption in the city, government, or in society. I believe in what they fight for (A lot of people do), but they're known for being dangerous. So, what was this guy doing bringing up The Masked Rabbits?

"How have you protected her this long? Isn't she a Kwon? The Kwons, Bangs, Kims, Yoos, Jungs, Moons, and Chois are the leading families in the organization, aren't they?" Park looked straight at me, cocking his head to the side with a smirk on his annoyingly handsome face.

I heard a growl come from Jongup, surprising me. But the really scary thing was seeing Yongguk-oppa walk calmly over to Park and say through clenched teeth, "Get the hell out. You're on Matoki territory, which means we're entitled to shoot first."

My eyes widen, and my heart rate sped up. I felt someone take my hand and give it a light squeeze. I tensed a bit, but relaxed when I saw that is was Daehyun, though we was looking straight ahead, the most serious look I have ever seen him wear.

"I was hoping you'd say that. That way your little princess there will see just who you really are," Park said, earning some chuckles from his guys, "If not, then we'll shoot first." One of the men on Park's side pulled out a gun and pointed it straight for Yongguk's head, though Oppa didn't even flinch.

Daehyun then pushed me into a nearby alley, "Don't move." I looked at him, scared. "I promised you that I would protect you, but you need to trust me. Okay?" I nodded mutely. He gave me a kiss on my forehead and turned quickly to go back to the others. As he did, I heard a shot being fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is actually good!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for B.A.P! I'm super excited! It's also my first on AO3. This fanfic is also posted on Wattpad. Please leave me your comments! Thank you!


End file.
